


Take My Hand

by AugustStories



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Sebastian, Death Eaters, Falling In Love, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, I repeat once more: crack, M/M, Marauders' Era, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), True Love, also a background short Klaine, the alternative title here is welcome to crack town, there is some background Niff, this is half a crackfic, this is just really crack and not to be taken seriously, violence warning because of duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian find themselves on opposite sides of the war and one moment in a back alley will decide their fate.Is their love strong enough to survive the darkness of the divide between good and evil?





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Grant Gustin singing "Running Home to you" (if you haven't heard that, DO IT), two gifs from the recent Elseworlds Crossover in the DCTV series and my brain. I present to you a cracky lovechild of those three things.
> 
> Just read this as something funny and not serious.
> 
> This is as all my Seblaine fics once more written foremost for one of my best friends who loves them to pieces and only just still doesn't have a bloody AO3 account for me to gift it to her here explicitly.

Blaine breathed hard and felt as aware of his own body and his surroundings as he might have never felt before. Every ache, every muscle protesting further movement. The tension and the electricity in the air, surrounding them like a choking noose being pulled tighter and tighter.

 

The wand in his right hand was clutched so tight that his fingers were trembling with it, fingers digging into every small bump on it. Around them the flashes of the muggle police cars would have been blinding and so distracting if Blaine had had any eye for it, his ears just as deaf to the loud screams of the muggle officers edging closer with guns drawn.

 

"Don't do this."

 

Blaine's eyes were only on the back of the young man standing maybe four steps in front of him, rigid posture, completely frozen with stress. He could see how that head beneath short brunet hair was racing with plans and strategies, none of which Blaine would like, not anymore. Not since... not now.

 

"Please don't do this," he pleaded louder, his wand remained pointed at the ground, just like it was with the wizard standing still before him, "You have a choice right now, please just... just let me take care of this and then take you home. With me. Just please trust me, I want to help you. Don't do this, don't make that step, don't become like them." It was down to his last resort, this was the only thing he had left, the pain in his voice begging the man he loved to stop. "Please come home."

 

The screams got louder and he wanted to cry out and lurch forward when the other man lowered his head in response, a defeated move on most people maybe, but not on him. With him it only meant danger, it meant that last moment of stealing one's strength before they lashed out, and despite this want inside of him, Blaine was completely unable to move or even say another word.

 

Please don't do this.

 

And then the young man began to move, slowly raised his head at first and then turned around, everything so fluent and graceful and deadly, effortless and beautiful. Blaine shuddered when he caught those green eyes that were filled with nothing but darkness still, this bottomless pit that ripped his heart apart still, his expressionless strictly composed face that showed nothing of the boy Blaine had once known so well.

 

No smirk, no mischief, not even a bit of arrogance.

 

Just this clinical calculated look assessing a threat that wasn't there, wand drawn or not, Blaine would never in this lifetime be able to raise his wand against him. With his coat still moving slightly from his movement, his opponent stood still again, now facing him, the knuckles of the hand holding the wand having turned white.

 

"Sebastian," Blaine whispered because he was unable to do more while he peered into cold green eyes, "I still love you."

 

Sebastian raised his wand.

 

\--

 

_Blaine Anderson first met Sebastian Smythe when they were elven and running into each other on the Hogwarts Express. Sebastian had just been one on a group of boys, a group of prestigious little purebloods, and Blaine had been alone, coming back from asking Cooper some questions because his Seventh Year brother was intent on being too cool to hang around with First Years._

 

_Blaine had only wanted to quickly return to where he had found an empty compartment with Nick and Jeff, his best friends since childhood. He wanted to make the most of his time with them now because they were all quite sure they would land in different Houses, Nick was destined for Ravenclaw, Jeff could see nothing else but Hufflepuff and Blaine wanted Gryffindor so much._

 

_The group of boys standing in his way at the end of the corridor, more or less right outside the door Blaine wanted to slip inside, wasn't made up of only strangers. Blaine's father was working in the Ministry, high position at that, too, and he knew some of the boys from Ministry parties, even if in this case he'd have rather preferred denial over it._

 

_There was Orion Black's younger son, a skinny kid smaller than Blaine even, his face looking bored, his nose slightly scrunched up. Regulus Black was standing between Hunter Clarington and the youngest Rosier son, Blaine thought his name was Evan. With them was a tall lean brunet boy with cold green eyes and a smaller boy with tanned skin. Their fancy clothes, the haughty look in their eyes, the way they tensed when they caught sight of Blaine edging closer to them, it all screamed pureblood. And not the good kind at it._

 

_"Oh, look, it's mini Anderson. Managed to lose your grasp on your brother's sleeve after all?" Hunter snarled in his direction and Blaine ducked his head down, he hated the older boy, one year only and he thought himself so much better than everyone else. Cooper had told him weeks ago to stay far away from Hunter and his clique._

_"Let's just go," the tall unknown brunet drawled lazily, "This part of the train reeks," he announced and his gaze flickered over Blaine._

 

_His face disapproving, his eyes telling a whole other story._

 

_It confused Blaine greatly as the group of idiots left and he was finally able to return to Nick and Jeff._

 

_\--_

 

_He learned the brunet's name as he sat watching at the Gryffindor table towards the end of the Sorting ceremony._

 

_The boy's name was Sebastian Smythe. He was the son of the head of the Wizengamot._

 

_And of course a Slytherin._

 

_\--_

 

_Despite the world working against them, they became friends._

 

_They met up in the library, the one neutral ground Hogwarts had to offer in those times, sitting at a table maybe six feet from where another pair of Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship was eyed way more curiously than them. They talked a lot, found similarities and Blaine liked the confidence that Sebastian just so easily showed, something that Blaine wanted to as well. Sebastian taught him how to stop saying yes to everything, how to stand tall and be strong._

 

_In secret almost._

 

_Outside of the library, they went their separate ways and if Sebastian looked at him in the corridors then it only was with cold judging eyes so his friends wouldn't notice. Blaine didn't want to feel crushed by it, but it hurt just a little bit, to have that divide, to think that Sebastian wanted that divide._

 

_Lily Evans and Severus Snape sure didn't care about what anyone was thinking, and he saw how Potter and his friends reacted to that, so maybe it was better in the end to have Blaine's friendship to Sebastian Smythe be something that didn't leave the library._

 

_"Maybe, I just want you to myself," Sebastian told him with a grin towards the end of their second year, they had taken refuge at the back of the library because James, Sirius and the other two of their gang were terrorizing the corridors with pranks, especially the Slytherins. "Have you thought of that?" Sebastian continued the answer to Blaine's question of why they couldn't be seen together outside the library, the fifth time he had asked that question this year. "You have your friends, I have my friends, and we have fun with them. But when I'm around you, I want you to myself, not having to share you with anyone."_

 

_Blaine flushed bright red and then ducked his head quickly down again to get back to his Potions homework._

 

_\--_

 

_That summer they met to hang out for the first time._

 

_Nick and Jeff found out but promised Blaine to tell no one._

 

_\--_

 

_Blaine's first love was a fellow Gryffindor called Kurt Hummel who was a year above him. They hadn't really taken notice of each other until Blaine's Fourth Year when they ended up stuck on a moving staircase on their way back up to Gryffindor Tower._

_"Oh, come on!" The unknown boy next to him had grumbled and Blaine had chanced a look over to the Fifth Year, now with christmas break over the Fifth Years all looked a bit haunted. OWLs were crawling closer and Blaine had already seen Lily Evans in a hysteric fit aimed at poor Remus Lupin who had only sneezed in the library, something she had felt terribly sorry for after._

 

_Blaine certainly didn't want to be stuck with a ranting fellow student now._

 

_"I'm sure they'll go back soon," he tried to be of comfort and smiled when the older boy glanced his way, he was taller than Blaine but not as tall as Sebastian already was. He had soft looking brunet hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes that looked so kind._

_"I hope so, I wanted to finish my DADA essay in this free period." The boy explained, he had a really amazing voice, "You're a Fourth Year, right? I saw you around the Common Room a few times."_

 

_"Blaine Anderson," he was quick to introduce himself, shifting his books around to hold out a hand, the other boy grasped it in a warm grip and Blaine felt something in his stomach flutter rather strangely. "You're a Fifth Year, right?"_

_"Indeed I am, Kurt Hummel. It's really nice to meet you, Blaine." Kurt told him and as their hands pulled apart again, Blaine missed him already. Kurt smiled at him and then must have caught sight of something over Blaine's shoulder because his face darkened, "It was you, wasn't it?" Kurt growled nearly and Blaine turned around to follow his line of sight._

 

_He scowled when he saw James Potter and Sirius Black leaning against the railing of the staircase they should have reached if their part hadn't decided to make a detour suddenly._

 

_"I have no idea what you mean, Hummel," James Potter smirked, twirling his wand in his hands, Blaine didn't like the overconfident boy, he was exhausting, and Black had only stupid ideas in his too big head._

 

_\--_

 

_Kurt and him got together not long after that, Sebastian didn't approve at all but he was fooling around with Rosier and Blaine could wholeheartedly tell him that he didn't approve of that one bit either._

 

_Kurt was kind and polite._

 

_Rosier was a psychopath._

 

_\--_

 

_Blaine fell in love with Sebastian a few weeks after he broke up with Kurt in the summer before his fifth year and it could have been so easy if Sirius Black's choices hadn't brought the war in their world into Hogwarts._

 

_Sebastian and Blaine found themselves on different sides solely because of the color of their ties._

 

_It was stupid._

 

_It was something that Blaine had tried to avoid, you didn't fall in love with your best friend, especially not a few weeks after your first love had ended in a not so beautiful break up. Kurt had transferred back to Beauxbatons, had wanted Blaine to follow to escape this war but Blaine couldn't, he couldn't leave his friends and family behind. Sebastian patched him back together, better than Nick and Jeff could who were too caught up in each other after finally getting together._

 

_And somewhere between crying into Sebastian's shoulder and falling back to laughing over his too dark jokes, Blaine's stomach decided butterflies were appropriate. They danced around each other for a long time, even after Blaine had realized that Sebastian wasn't not interested, and it was a cruel thing to be flirting and so happy but unable to talk to anyone about his giddy thoughts. Sebastian's friends couldn't know and Blaine's friends would not approve, especially not right under the Marauders' noses who ruled Gryffindor Tower like a kingdom._

 

_Blaine had hoped for a short moment to maybe find an ear to listen in Lily Evans but then Snape and her had a very public blowout and that option fell away._

 

_They got together during christmas break, kisses stolen during Blaine's parents' christmas party that was rigged with tension because of opposiong fractions clashing together. Despite it all, Blaine was so happy while Sebastian pushed him into a dark corner in the West wing and snogged him senseless, he had never been that happy before._

 

_\--_

 

_Fifth Year was finished and all of Sixth Year spent in blissful ignorance of any ongoing civil war between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Blaine was swimming in a happy bubble._

 

_Sebastian was the love of his life, he was sure of it._

 

_Nothing would ever break that apart._

 

_A relationship in secret but so strong._

 

_\--_

 

_Everything went to shit at the start of their last year at Hogwarts._

 

_They were still together and they were still happy but the war was pulling the noose around them tighter and tighter. With the Marauder's graduation, Hogwarts had been left with a power vacuum and Sebastian's gang only too happily stepped in. Rosier, the little Black, Barty Crouch Junior and most of Hunter Clarington who had failed his NEWTs._

 

_The mood turned darker and Sebastian more often than not had to reschedule or cancel dates and meet ups with Blaine because Hunter wanted him for something. Blaine tried his best, tried to reach for him, tried to talk to him but Sebastian only kept on assuring him that he had it under control, that he wanted nothing to do with any Dark Lord and that he would only appease Hunter until the end of the schoolyear._

 

_"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Nick asked him maybe two months before final exams, helping Blaine up again from where Rosier had tripped him outside the dungeons' entrance, "I get that you love him, B, but Sebastian is tumbling down a really dangerous path and he isn't even realizing it. I don't want you to get hurt." Nick argued and handed Blaine his satchel back once he was standing again._

 

_"He's just playing it up to be left alone by them," Blaine gave his weak explanation and ignored Nick's scoff in order to glance up the corridor where Sebastian was just then vanishing around the corner ahead of Rosier and Regulus Black. "He's in danger just like the rest of us if they find out he doesn't support their cause, probably even more. He wants to protect me." Nick didn't believe him a single word but remained quiet on the whole topic for the rest of the day. Fact was, Blaine didn't know what to think, alone with Sebastian everything was as always, they were in love and it was so perfect but everything outside of closed doors was just awful. Sebastian was cold, but at least he didn't sneer and insult like his friends did, most of all Hunter Clarington._

 

_"Nine more weeks," Sebastian whispered when they were once more alone in the Room of Requirements, just the two of them, laid out on a couch in each others' arms. "Nine more weeks and then we're out of here, and then we can finally be together."_

_"Do you really believe that?" Blaine wanted to know and propped himself up on Sebastian's chest, fingers drawing circles on his white shirt, "Do you really think we can have a future? Despite the war?" Sebastian smiled over his hesitant tone and leaned up to kiss his nose._

 

_"We'll make it work, killer." Sebastian promised him and then pulled Blaine back into his arms, and Blaine closed his eyes, tried to forget the world around them while Sebastian held him safe and sound._

 

_\--_

 

_Three days before his last ever day of school, Blaine caught Regulus Black by accident in the Prefect's bath and with it a glimpse of the skinny boy's left forearm._

 

_His marked forearm._

 

_Nothing was ever the same anymore._

 

_Sebastian passionately argued against his involvment, showed unblemished pale skin as proof and swore to Blaine up and down that he was never going to fall in line with them._

 

_Blaine believed him because he loved him._

 

_\--_

 

_A week after graduation Sebastian went missing._

 

_Rosier and Clarington killed Mister Smythe a day later._

 

_\--_

 

_He found out about Sebastian's finalized loyalty choices a few weeks after Black and Potter had lured Nick and him into the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore rag-tag band of vigilantes against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. And right in his first battle, he found himself staring at a man with green eyes glaring at him from behind a grey mask. Pain and anger had him lash out with a rage filled scream because only violence could in that moment in Diagon Alley keep his shattered heart from breaking him apart completely. Sebastian was thrown back but quickly, maybe even too quickly, recovered and answered Blaine's attack with one of his own._

 

_Back and forth, it went, back and forth._

 

_And maybe Sebastian was the superior fighter but Blaine was angry._

 

_"How could you do this?" He screamed when a bubble finally burst in his mind, only a few days ago Regulus Black's death had been all over the news, Sirius still wasn't alright again, "How can you be so stupid? Was our friendship ever worth something to you?" His emotional outburst left his defenses open for a split moment but Sebastian immediately found and reached for it because Sebastian Smythe was a Death Eater now and Blaine a vigilante._

 

_The curse hit Blaine right in the chest and he was thrown backwards a few feet, landing hard on his back, breaths stolen from him for a long moment. A shadow fell over him when Sebastian stepped closer, face still hidden behind that awful mask._

 

_"You don't understand how much I sacrificed to protect you, Blaine, you'll never understand."_

 

_And then he was suddenly snapping his head up and backing away, defense shields raised against the curses and hexes coming his way. A figure jumped over Blaine and he only recognized it as Potter when the older man called something over his shoulder as he pursued Sebastian, "Get him out of here, Duval."_

 

_Nick was there in the next second, pulling Blaine up, checking over him while Blaine watched Sebastian still dueling James Potter even as he backed up to join a group of his new brothers, among them Clarington and Rosier and Crouch for sure. He had made a choice, and no, Blaine didn't understand, he could never understand. Nick slung an arm around Blaine's throbbing shoulders before his mind had even slightly worked up the strength or emotions to deal with this new revelation and then Diagon Alley disappeared and Blaine could black out._

 

_\--_

 

_He didn't come face to face with Sebastian again for almost two years._

 

_He kept busy with the Order, made this war against You-Know-Who and his followers his main priority, even when his friends around him got married and got children and found some semblance of happiness in this oppressing darkness._

 

_Sometimes he caught Sirius' eyes when they were stuck with newlywed or bickering friends in headquarters or out on patrol and missions, and he had a feeling at least one person understood. Sirius had lost his brother to this monster, Blaine had lost the man he loved. None of this was fair, none of it was right._

 

_\--_

 

_When he found himself standing in that alleyway, watching Sebastian's back, surrounded by muggle police, his life had lost all of its purpose._

 

_Voldemort was dead, his ranks had fallen. A week since Halloween._

 

_But so had the Potters, the Longbottoms, Pettigrew, the Prewetts, so many other Order members. Dead, lost, vanished. And Black, the traitor._

 

_Nick and Jeff, alive but also gone, fled to the States, wanting to start anew, without any of the terrible memories._

 

\--

 

Sebastian raised his wand.

 

Blaine shook his head but found his voice muted by sheer terror, Sebastian braced his shoulders and then attacked, red curses went flying in all directions as he spun around in a circle. Like some kind of deadly one man dance that only he could make look beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

 

But...he used stunners... he used stunners and not Unforgivables, he only knocked the muggles out to make a get away.

 

It was over before it really begun and Blaine found his heart setting out for a good moment as their eyes caught again for a short second before Sebastian strode over to him. Blaine hated himself for the step he took back before he locked up his limbs, waited for something to happen that they couldn't fix anymore between them.

 

Sebastian stopped toe to toe with him and then brought up his left hand to cup Blaine's face, and his own face, it...it changed. The darkness lifted, his hardened jaw softened.

 

"I can't come home," Sebastian whispered, defeated and so tired but Blaine shook his head frantically, hands snapping up to clutch at Sebastian's shoulders.

"Yes, you can." He insisted, would never accept anything else, "Just come with me." He was begging and pleading, verbally down on his knees to have himself heard. One of his hands moved up, along Sebastian's neck to cup mirror Sebastian's touch on his own face.

 

"They are hunting me, Blaine, and I will not go to Azkaban. I won't." Sebastian let desperation show and Blaine could see fear in those green eyes, echoing his own horror, he never wanted to imagine Sebastian in that hell. He hadn't killed anyone, he had been pushed into this, a choice made out of fear. He didn't deserve Azkaban.

"So we'll run away." Blaine proposed breathlessly, Sebastian's pulse was jackhammering under his touch and he was so cold, they needed to leave this place, get him somewhere safe and warm, "The States, Australia, we'll find something, Sebastian, just come back to me."

 

"Blaine, you can have a good life now. A safe one." Sebastian argued but Blaine got right back to shaking his head, sliding the hand cupping Sebastian's face over his lips to keep any further words from getting out.

"I don't want a safe life," he made clear, if he had wanted that he would have never taken Potter's invitation to become a vigilante, or he would have followed Nick's example and disappeared, "I want you. I love you, Sebastian, and it's you I want. A life with you, in any way or form that may come."

 

Sebastian brought his free hand up to gently pull Blaine's hand from his lips, hope was flickering dimly in his eyes and that sight alone caused the same feeling to burn as bright as the sun in Blaine's chest, "You would run away with me?" Sebastian's question was barely a whisper, as if he was afraid the words could be taken from him if he spoke any louder.

"I have nothing here anymore, nothing." Blaine painted the picture for him, stroking his thumb over Sebastian's cheekbone, smiling over the tremble Sebastian's body gave in response, "Nothing without you." Words said he made a step back, hands falling away from Sebastian, the right one being raised to hover right over the one Sebastian still kept his wand in, "Just take my hand, take my hand and I'll take care of everything else."

 

He waited, hand outstretched for a few seconds, heart pounding in his chest.

 

And then a hand slipped into his.

 

\--

 

They try Australia first but it doesn't work it, just doesn't feels right for them.

 

They don't find peace until a drunken failed portkey mishap doesn't land them in their current hideout but on the outskirts of a town in Ohio.

 

Blaine likes the sound of Westerville on his tongue and Sebastian rolls his eyes but agrees that it looks acceptable. Two years on from the end of the war, he still has dark moments and days where he doesn't believe he deserves this second life or Blaine, but Blaine is always right there to remind him otherwise.

 

They decide to try out Westerville for a few days and then they just stay and settle down without ever talking about it again, the town and the people, it fits them both perfectly, the changed men they are now enjoy the peace, they don't want excitement anymore. A little while down the road, Nick and Jeff stumble upon them, and Blaine is so happy to see his old friends again, a toddler grinning up at him out of Nick's eyes. After some starting hesitation, Nick and Jeff give Sebastian another chance, and Sebastian finally lets himself open up to them, too.

 

They're at peace, and they're happy.

 


End file.
